


A blue dress and a dagger

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Skimpy Outfits, Smut, Vaginal Sex, undercover mara, unsuccessful assassination plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Alternative version of events where Mara approaches Luke in ROTJ still disguised as one of Jabba's dancers. Her plans to seduce him backfire, when that thick light-side dick makes her second-guess her murdery intentions.





	A blue dress and a dagger

Luke waited to the side as Han and Leia discussed the next course of action now that Jabba had been slain. From the corner of his eye, he noticed one of Jabba's former dancers. He had noticed the same dancer watching him earlier. He could sense something dangerous from her gaze, and yet he felt compelled to follow her when she beckoned him into a quiet corner away from the rest of the group. 

"You're free now, you know," said Luke.

The beautiful woman studied him intensely as Luke struggled not to stare at her dress, or rather the lack thereof. Most of the garment consisted of see-through black mesh. Only a portion of her breasts were covered with the delicate blue silk that also made up the long sleeves attached from her elbows down. The lower part of the dress was interrupted by a long slit that exposed one of her hips and only precariously covered her privates with the same thin fabric as the sleeves and bodice. Even more striking than her outfit though was her mane of red hair and the fire that seemed to dwell behind her intense stare. 

"Yes, I am free," she said. "You're quite a hero, aren't you?"

There seemed to be some strange emotion behind her words, but he could not quite figure it out. Luke sat down on a weather-worn chair and returned her gaze. Her eyes followed him as he shifted in the seat. She decided that his relaxed posture and head-to-toe black ensemble suited him quite nicely. It was a shame she was going to kill him after this. His light blue eyes narrowed slightly, and Mara quickly hid her thoughts away again.  

"Is there something I can help you with?" Luke asked.

"What do you _think_ I want from you?" she asked flirtatiously. 

Before he could answer the rhetorical question, she lowered herself into his lap and began to gyrate her hips. Luke flushed slightly but did not protest when she guided his hands underneath the dress to grope her bare bottom. She gripped his soft blonde mane at the base of his scalp and pulled him into a kiss. 

Mara mused that she could easily do it now, but his hands just felt too good as they drifted between her folds. Besides, it was only fair for the boy to have some fun before he died. Yes, that seemed right. One of his fingers teased her entrance and she widened her thighs. 

She moaned into his mouth as she rutted against his hand. Luke sucked on her tongue and tried to ignore how unbearably hard he was getting. She pulled away briefly and unfastened the back of her dress. Her small, round breasts spilled out, and she lifted herself up to press them against his face. His tongue worked around one of her nipples, and she reached for his trousers to free his cock. 

Luke gasped softly when she touched his shaft. 

"Kriff," said Luke, voice muffled in her chest. "What if someone walks by?"

"So?" said Mara. "My dress is hiding your prick anyway." 

She straddled him again and guided his cock inside her hot opening. Luke's eyes rolled back in delight. Her cunt felt so deliciously tight as she seated herself fully. 

"It's bigger than I thought it would be," said Mara, matter-of-factly. 

"Is that your version of a compliment?" asked Luke with a smirk. 

"Maybe," said Mara. 

She gripped his shoulders for leverage and began to ride his cock. Luke sat back and watched her breasts wiggle as she fucked him. She met his eyes for a moment, but she hastily looked away. Those blue eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, still seemed to be searching her for some truth even she did not know. She could not risk losing the element of surprise by revealing her true intentions. She concentrated on the pleasant stretch of his wide girth and the warmth radiating from his body. 

Luke eventually placed a gentle hand on her lower back, and she had no choice but to meet his eyes.  

"You know you don't have to do this," said Luke.

She tried not to panic. Could he be on to her? Or did he just truly believe that she was a freed dancing girl who felt obligated to pleasure her rescuer? She hoped for the latter. 

She batted her eyelashes innocently. 

"Oh, but I do want to," she said, honestly. "Your cock feels so good."

"Okay," said Luke with a smile. 

He stood from the chair, picking her up by the waist, and bent her over the top of it. She gazed over her shoulder at him with interest. If he had been the one trying to kill her, this would have been the moment as she bent over vulnerably in front of him. However, the young man's intentions were much more simple than hers, and he merely moved her dress to the side before sliding his cock back inside her wet pussy. 

And then he gripped her hips and fucked her hard. Mara gripped the chair and her mouth dropped open in pleasure. The old chair creaked and her breasts jiggled erratically. 

"Oh stars!" she said. 

She had to make sure to still keep the plan in the back of her mind, but that was becoming increasingly difficult as her nerves tingled with pleasure. 

"Does that feel good?" said Luke. 

"Mmm," said Mara as she pressed her face against her hand. 

Luke moved his grip to hold onto the skirt of her dress as his other hand glided back toward her clit. He could see her thighs tremble, which was good because he was getting close. 

"I'm going to-!" Mara shouted heatedly.

She finished that sentence with a wet splatter against his palm. She gasped again in surprise when he flipped her around and kissed her. He rutted into her with increasing urgency, his hot breathes tickling her neck. _He is really quite cute_ , Mara thought. _It's almost a shame._

"Kriff!" he finished inside of her with a heated gasp. 

He held onto her as they both panted. Now would be the perfect moment to strike. She could easily reach for the hidden dagger in her boot and stab him in the throat. Her hand drifted down. Luke grabbed her hand. He looked at her with concern. 

"That was nice," said Luke. "But are going to be alright? Do you need a ride somewhere?"

Mara swallowed heavily. Her arms felt suddenly weak. She couldn't understand why she was hesitating like this. He was supposed to be her enemy. 

"I-" she began. 

"Master Luke," Threepio obliviously turned around the corner. "There you are!"

"Threepio!" Luke exclaimed with irritation. 

"Oh- Oh my," said Threepio noticing the half-naked beauty wrapped in Luke's embrace. 

Mara hastily refastened the top of her dress and stood up with Luke's still warm release rolling down her thighs. She had somehow forgotten all about the dagger. 

"I, I have a ride," she said. "I gotta go. Bye."

"Hey wait!" said Luke. 

But she had already left in a rush. Luke refastened his trousers and sighed with disappointment.  

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Threepio.

Luke shook his head in defeat. 

"Never change, Threepio," said Luke.

"Well, I will certainly try, Master Luke," said Threepio, earnestly.  

* * *

"Well, I am glad you didn't do it," said Luke, after finally hearing Mara recount her side of the torrid encounter years later. 

Mara smiled apologetically and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. 

"I'm glad, too," she said. 

Luke let his thoughts drift back on that day. He would be lying if he hadn't occasionally thought about their tryst during his moments alone, indeed, even after she had told him that she had been hiding a dagger in her boot. 

"Would you ever consider wearing a dress like that again?" asked Luke hopefully.

Mara studied her husband with amusement. _Typical one-track mind,_ she thought, affectionately. 

"Hmm . . . well, maybe we can negotiate something," said Mara with a dark grin. 


End file.
